


Keeping Up With the T'sonis

by tsheps



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Post-Mass Effect 3, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsheps/pseuds/tsheps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little happily ever after fluff with our favorite pair and their little blue babies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up With the T'sonis

**Author's Note:**

> So the wife sent me outside to work in the yard this weekend, and this little fic just sorta popped into my skull in between mowing the grass and planting the garden. Considering that I love the awkward juxtaposition of my lesbian faux-hawk and Southern suburbia, I wanted to give Shep and Liara a little taste of the happiness that is the boring life. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Shepard!”

_New wave of enemies coming in!_

_Watch your flank, Garrus. Right flank! Right flank!_

“Shepard!”

_There’s too many of them! We need air support!_

_No air support. It’s just you and me. We can do this!_

“Shepard! What are you doing?”

_Uh-oh. Sounds to me like you’re in a worse jam than me, Shepard._

_Uh, yeah. You’re on your own, Vakarian._

Shepard logged off the extranet, ripping the communication headset from her ear and looking up at the irate blue face hovering over her with her best winning smile. It did nothing to smooth the lines of anger on Liara’s face. Drastic measures were clearly needed. She stood up. Her feet, wrapped in their fluffy Blasto slippers hit the floor with a gentle thud. She flexed a little, letting the muscles of her shoulders and arms ripple around her black tank top. She would have flexed her butt too, since that was always a sure way to distract her bondmate, but she was still wearing her red flannel pajama pants and the gesture would have been lost. Still, the movement of her shoulders was enough to make the marking over Liara’s left eye twitch appreciatively.

Shepard wrapped an arm around Liara’s waist and, with a lighting quick movement, tossed her onto the recently vacated couch on her back. She slipped her body on top of the asari’s, dropping her lips to the base of the beautiful blue neck. She felt the vibration of Liara’s hum of approval as she peppered light kisses along the column of her neck. She slipped her hand down Liara’s side, searching for the hem of her shirt.

“Oh no you don’t, Shepard!”

Liara pushed up hard on her shoulders, separating their bodies and pulling Shepard’s lips from her neck with a loud pop. The commander pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. It was the surest way to win an indulgent smile and maybe even a kiss from her love, but today her powers seemed to have no effect.

“No! Up! Now!”

“Ugh! Fine! But you’re breaking my heart, Li.”

She stood awkwardly, trying not to bang into the coffee table and overturn her half-full beer. Liara sat up, looking from the beer bottle to the controller for the video game she had been playing with Garrus to the pile of toys on the floor. She huffed with annoyance as she pushed herself to her feet.

“Shepard! You were supposed to clean the living room while I was working. Have you done anything at all since my father came to pick up the girls?”

“Yes! I started laundry.” She rubbed the back of her neck as she realized it was still in the basket behind the couch. She couldn’t remember how long ago the dry cycle finished, but it had certainly been a while. “I was gonna fold it, but Garrus was on Galaxy at War IV and…”

“And you chose to play video games rather than clean the house?” Shepard shrugged and she continued. “Did you at least mow the grass?”

Now she blushed, “I was going to! Right after I finished with the laundry…”

Liara crossed her arms over her chest, “You do remember that your mother is coming to stay with us in three days? She’s already upset that we are raising her grandchildren on Thessia. I don’t want her to see our home in this state. You promised that you would assist me in preparing the house for her.”

“I’m gonna! It’s just… you’ve been Shadow Brokering for hours! You haven’t done anything either.”

“I saved a hanar colony from a band of slavers and negotiated the sale of ten tons of weapons and medical equipment to a joint species space station in the Traverse. I was negotiating with Aria. You know how much I dislike her, Shepard. The least you could have done is take care of the yard.”

“Aria’s not that bad. Besides, our yard is the envy of the neighborhood. The neighbors are sick with jealousy over it.”

Liara started picking up dolls and toy guns from the floor, “The neighbors think you are strange for cultivating vegetation with neither aesthetic nor nutritional value.”

Shepard picked up a dress and started to fold it somewhat haphazardly, “It has aesthetic value! That yard is beautiful!”

She tossed the awkwardly folded dress onto the rumpled couch cushion, and Liara immediately snatched it up to refold, “It is green.”

Shepard had a little pair of jeans now, but these she was far more adept at folding, “Do you know how hard it is to keep grass green?”

“It seems you would merely need to keep it alive.”

“Exactly!” She finished folding a t-shirt with a cartoon version of the Normandy on it, tossing it onto the same pile as the jeans. “Extremely hard!”

Liara rolled her eyes in a demure way that could really only be accomplished by an asari, “Yes, well, if you would please keep it both green and short, I would appreciate it. At least for the next two weeks while your mother is here.”

“Don’t worry so much, Li. The girls will keep her too busy to notice the yard anyway.”

Liara piled the clothing into the now empty basket and handed it to Shepard. She grabbed a pile of toys and headed down the hall, her bondmate following. They stopped at each of three doors, depositing toys and clean clothes in each, before taking the rest of the clothes to their own room at the end of the hall.

“Your mother will certainly notice during the… oh, what’s the name of that festival you wish to celebrate while she is here?”

Shepard shoved a fistful of socks into one of her drawers, “July 4th.”

“Yes, that one,” Liara disappeared into the walk-in closet, continuing a moment later when she reemerged. “You are doing the cooking over open flame right on top of that grass!”

Shepard grinned and tried to catch Liara’s wrist as she passed, but the asari slipped by, “My people call it a cook out, and it is the traditional celebration of our Fourth of July Festival. You’ll enjoy it! I’m great at grilling!”

“I doubt very much that I shall enjoy the compressed meat products in either tubular or patty form, but, as you know, I love you very much. So I will try them. Although, cooking over an open flame seems… inefficient.”

Shepard sat on the end of the bed and watched Liara moving at a frantic pace through the room, “My people call them hot dogs and hamburgers, and it is essential that they’re grilled. They’re just not as good any other way.”

Liara’s brows were furrowed, “If you say so, my love.”

This time when she passed, Shepard managed to grab her arm and pull her down into her lap. When Liara tried to stand, she wrapped her arms tighter around the slim waist and locked her wrists. Neatly captured, Liara stopped struggling to stand and allowed herself to melt into the strong arms.

“Now, tell me. What’s bothering you?”

“We don’t have time for this, Shepard. There is so much to do.”

“Aethyta has the girls for the rest of the afternoon. My mom won’t be here for three days. I haven’t seen you this jumpy and nervous since your days in the back of the first Normandy’s Med Bay. What’s bothering you?”

Liara looked down, tracing her fingertips over a thin scar on Shepard’s forearm. Her voice was quiet and very unlike her when she answered, “Your mother dislikes me.”

“What? No she doesn’t!”

Liara looked up into her eyes, and they were, indeed, filled with the same self-doubt and discomfort from their earliest days together, “She thinks I am not good enough for you.”

Shepard ran her thumb over Liara’s high cheekbone, “That’s nonsense! You helped kill Saren. You were nearly crushed in the Battle of London. You helped destroy the Reapers!”

“I am also the daughter of a traitor and a foul-mouthed bartender.”

Shepard grinned and pressed her forehead against Liara’s, “Yeah, well, her father was a Yankees fan, so my mom’s arrogance is genetic.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Shepard pulled her forehead back and looked deep into Liara’s sapphire eyes, “It means I love you and I don’t care what she thinks.”

Liara smiled and cupped Shepard’s cheek, “You are sweet, but _I do_ care. Now go tend to your vegetation.”

Shepard twisted her body, tossing Liara onto the bed so that her head landed just below the pillows. She was giggling as Shepard climbed up to join her, dropping to press a deep, heartfelt kiss to her lips. To her surprise, she felt Liara’s body soften beneath her and her hand slide into her hair.

“Later. I have far more important tasks than mowing the grass to attend to at the moment.”


End file.
